Mercy
by Typhoonmaster
Summary: As Sozin enters the final years of his life, his mind begins to deteriorate. He finds solace in memories of Roku. A shadow of his former self, Sozin feels depressed and forsaken as he struggles to find light in the darkness. Azulon witnesses his father's decline. The prince makes a conflicting decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. All characters and places in this story belong to Bryke.**

**-Fun Fact: Mercy is my entry to a fanon tragedy contest on the Avatar Wiki Fanon Portal.**

* * *

"We are spread too thin."

"The Earth Kingdom rallied their troops."

"The Avatar escaped."

The flames dimmed as Sozin rubbed his eyes. Generals and colonels debated the current status of the expansion. After a successful first strike wiped out the Air Nomads, the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom mobilized troops, ready to defend their nations. Although Fire Nation technology exceeded that of the enemies, the sheer numbers proved an obstacle for even the most well-trained army. Underlying it all, the Avatar still remained abroad: the last hope for the world.

Sozin yawned. To him, the endless debates seemed monotonous. Years of failure in capturing the Avatar dulled his enthusiasm. In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't live to see the Fire Nation share its success with the world. The real question was whether or not the dream would die first.

He smirked. Sometimes he wished he could relive his days as a teenager. They seemed so long ago, but he could remember them with detail. Back then, the trees were green, the breeze was gentle, and the girls were pretty. He remembered laughing at festivals, dancing the camelephant strut, and spending moonlit nights on Ember Island. Most of all, he remembered Roku:

"I'm telling you Sozin! She likes me, I can tell."

As a teenager, Roku could be described as charming, awkward, and naive above all things.

"How do you know?"

"She kept staring at me while I was practicing my fire-bending forms. Then when I looked at her, she turned away and giggled."

When it came to girls, Roku was not the smoothest. Sozin could remember countless instances of jumbling words, blushing, or spilling lychee juice. Luckily for him, girls smiled at his innocence. Rubbing the back of his neck, he became a lost cause of embarrassment. Sozin could only laugh at the following apologies and subsequent confessions of his mistakes. Roku never listened when Sozin gave him advice; he simply hoped for the best. Sozin kept him grounded and expected the worst.

"We've been over this man, just because a girl smiles and laughs doesn't mean she wants to say vows and run off on a honeymoon. She could have been smiling at some odd-looking bush or a random pedestrian."

"Whatever Sozin, I know what I saw."

Sozin nudged Roku in the ribs. "Look who's here."

Ta Min and three friends turned the corner. Compared to the other girls, Ta Min looked plain in a light spring dress, her hair tied neatly in a bun.

"Kill me."

"Dude, say something."

"Like what? Crap, now she's giggling again."

The girl wearing a red silk dress spoke up.

"Hey Roku, we saw you practicing your fire-bending earlier."

"Hi...uhh yea I was practicing some high level...sets."

The girls looked onward. Ta Min seemed to disregard the flustered Roku.

"Yea, fire-bending is taught in sets based on forms. I could show you some of my moves."

The girl put a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. Roku's eager smile vanished.

"You want to show us some of your _moves_.?

Sozin stepped in before he made a fool out of himself, "What my friend meant to say is, he would love to hang out sometime, maybe the party this Friday. It's in the gala of the Palace. Everyone is going to be there."

"Definitely! We will see you two Friday night. Bye Prince Sozin and Roku."

The girls walked past the two teens and whispered something to Ta Min. To Roku's dismay they began to laugh.

"Why do they always travel in packs?"

"Strength in numbers, buddy."

The embarrassed teen flopped down in the grass.

"I'm hopeless."

"Don't worry about it. I think you were right about Ta Min. I'm picking up some subtle vibes that she likes you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, just look at yourself: smart, funny, not to mention and excellent fire-bender."

Roku smiled and sat up, "I feel better now, thanks Sozin."

"No problem."

"_Sozin_."

"What?"

"_Sozin_."

"Sozin!"

The Firelord looked up at the General kneeling before him.

"Sir, the meeting is over."

"Why yes, of course. I knew that." The Fire Lord jolted back to reality.

"So should we commence with the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The plan to invade the Southern Water Tribe with fleets of-"

"Yes, yes, by all means, go ahead with the plan!"

The General looked to the side, "As you wish, your majesty."

Then he bowed, as was the custom, and left the war room with the others.

Sozin wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. I guess that's how Roku used to feel, at a loss for words, dazed and confused. There was one thing he missed most about his friend: the unspoken brotherhood between them. Roku was always there. Sozin always knew he was destined for greatness, being the prince of the Fire Nation. While everyone else praised him, Roku understood his position and kept him grounded. While everyone called him Prince Sozin, Roku simply called him Sozin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. All places and characters in this story belong to Bryke. **

* * *

"He was out like a snail-sloth!"

The officials doubled over in laughter as they made their way through the Royal Palace.

"I could've sworn I heard him mumbling in his sleep!"

"_Party Friday night_..._Roku_..."

The officer sneered, "He certainly isn't the formidable conqueror he used to be, that's for sure."

Azulon listened to the generals with loathing. The prince had long proven himself a prodigious fire-bending talent and a quick learner. He began attending the war meetings at age 8. Now a young man, he fully understood the sacrifices of war and strategies of battle. His insight and wits earned him respect as a soldier and a student of discipline. He looked down on the chattering generals in abhorrence. His father dozed off during the war meeting. Instead of waking him, the generals abused their time and talked about trivial gossip. Azulon had no patience for crazy weekend stories and arguments between husbands and wives. He struggled to control his temper as the generals blatantly disrespected his father.

As Azulon strode through the halls of the palace, he felt dwarfed by the hanging tapestries of past Fire Lords. The weavings were adorned with intricate, aesthetic design. The young prince felt conflicted. In the tapestries, these men held the sun in the palm of their hand as they stood regally upon earth, untouched by the nipping flames. In reality, they were just men with human flaws, no different from any other person. They were imperfect human beings who stood on the pedestal of perfection. The only place to fall was down. One day, a weaver would spin golden threads in his image. Azulon's fingertips numbed. He didn't know how to feel.

Whispers slithered like snakes through the halls of the Royal Palace. The Fire Lord's condition worsened with each passing day. Sozin's behavior had become increasingly unpredictable. Sometimes he sat quietly in pensive thought. Other times, he was the intimidating force of old, temper flaring like a roaring fire. Even Sozin's closest advisors questioned his ability to rule. How could a man rule a nation if he couldn't remember what he had for breakfast? Azulon figured that a Fire Lord needed sound perception, but Sozin was every bit the ambitious man he used to be. The prince abandoned the shadowy corridors in favor of the sunlit courtyard. His features relaxed as he returned to the familiar turtle-duck pond.

In the spring, mother turtle-ducks never leave their nest. They dutifully guard their eggs and keep them warm. The soft down of a turtle-duck incubates the eggs with the infant chicks growing inside. Tiny cracks form on the fragile shells. Finally, the tiny turtle-ducklings poke their heads to breath fresh air for the first time. Taking their first clumsy steps into the world, they rustle their wet feathers and jump in the water, instinctively able to swim.

Azulon smiled at the turtle-ducklings bobbing in the water. The mother always stayed nearby, a watchful guardian. All was silent, save for the tiny drops of peach petals dappling the water. Ripples spread outwards in perfect rings until they vanished against the sides of the pond. The ducklings swam away.

"Sorry to disturb you."

Fire Lord Sozin stood alone under the shade of the blooming tree.

"Mind if I join you?"

Father took his place next to son. The two sat in mutual silence, admiring the calm of the courtyard. The rocks and plants were placed purposely to mimic the chi-paths. The landscaping balanced light and dark in perfect harmony. The mosaic tiles felt cool and the pattern of the stones weaved stylishly. Sozin broke the silence:

"I just wish I could see it."

Azulon snapped out of his pensive state, "See what?"

The old man sighed, "...the ending."

Azulon wasn't entirely sure what his father was talking about. But, he knew that his father loved to reminisce about the past. He predicted a story. The prince had heard every story from the post-coronation party to stirring tales of war. Sozin was always open with his son.

Sozin admired the young man who sat next to him; he had developed into a fine prince, full of honor and respect. Azulon had an experienced look about him as well as a spark his eye. Sozin supposed the spark was energy, in its purest form. He always listened, taking in everything and retaining it. He reminded Sozin of a young Roku after he had finished his Avatar training. When the Avatar returned, they were every bit the brothers they used to be. Time apart only strengthened their bond.

"Have you thought about marriage, son?"

The question came out of the blue, but so did many of Sozin's comments nowadays.

"Not too much."

"I remember a particular wedding, before you were born, Roku's wedding."

Recently, Sozin had been thinking about his former friend constantly. Azulon noticed by the way his father looked into the distance. Sometimes he accidentally mistook his son for the deceased Avatar. Azulon never paid much attention to it. Sozin often forgot words or mixed up his thoughts. He was patient with his father.

Sozin stared into the clear water, "I was his best man."

Sighing, he continued,"and I really let him down. We had a dream, and I let him down."

Sozin breathed in the fresh air. Sitting against the tree was comfortable.

"Father, what were you saying about the wedding?"

Sozin blinked, "What wedding?"

"Roku's."

"I was his best man."

Azulon nodded tolerantly, "I know you were."

"We were supposed to shape the world together." Sozin paused, "It was our dream."

The old man furrowed his brow, "On the balcony, he told me..."

Sozin searched for the words. "He told me..."

"-that we would share the peace of the Fire Nation with the rest of the world."

Azulon reminded his father that he was still there, "I see."

"We grew up together." Sozin closed his eyes, "He promised..."

"and after he returned, he was experienced, and wise, and serious, and a fully realized Avatar; I was so proud of him."

The Fire Lord dwelled on his thoughts, "On the balcony he told me we would change the world forever."

"He promised that we would always be brothers. _I was his best man_."

Azulon could feel the emotion concealed within his father. The old man couldn't find the right words. He struggled with a story but could only grasp at fragments. It seemed like he was on the brink of making a connection, but the thought vanished and left him reaching. Azulon looked past the weathered face and white beard and into the eyes of a child. The old man strained to understand his memories, but the fragments muddled together. The old man was deathly afraid because he couldn't discern what was real. His memories were like shadows, twisting and contorting. His father experienced so much in his life. But now, as it came to a close, he sat trying to make sense of it all. The young prince shuddered.

Sozin spoke clearly, "I remember it like it was only yesterday. The sun was setting; it painted the bay crimson and gold. We looked out onto the world. What amazing luck...or..fate, that we had come to know each other so well. We were the Avatar and the Fire Lord, destined for greatness."

Sozin turned to his son with tired eyes, "Let me tell you about power."

"Even though I am grey..or..white, with age, I have only recently realized some important things. I listen to these war meetings and I don't really care anymore. I wish things were simpler, like they used to be. Being the most powerful man in the world has torn me apart. I hear the screams of all of the people who die because of me, and I'm deathly scared of hearing the rest who are still waiting. I feel so weak in this broken body. I haven't slept."

Azulon felt a pang in his chest. His mind wandered back to the tapestries of fiery gods standing above the world. Here he was, staring at the next tapestry, an old man torn apart by his duty, unable to live up to expectations. Azulon could sense the regret in his father's voice. Sozin only wished that he and Roku could have changed the world. His memory was distorted, perhaps by his own choice.

"I wish Roku was here...he always was before."

"-I just don't...feel anymore. There's nothing left." Sozin winced, "I used to regret that Roku never saw our dream fulfilled. Now I regret that I won't see the ending either."

The shadows of late afternoon crept over the rooftops, and the warmth had long vanished. The cool stone mosaic tiles now penetrated with cold. The pond was still; the ripples no longer spread like rings, and the peach petals had sunken to the bottom. Azulon shivered. He was at a loss for words, like his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. All places and characters mentioned in this story belong to Bryke. **

* * *

_Roku's eyes flashed with blinding light. All the skills and knowledge of the previous Avatars coursed through his veins. The man battled nature as the villagers fled on boats. As she looked back, a tear slid down Ta Min's cheek. In her heart, she wished she could see Roku again. Her mind told her otherwise._

_Sozin watched from a distance. Avatar Roku used all of his resources. He admired Roku's focus and sheer force as he dueled fire and brimstone. The brave man detached himself from the world as smoke and ash erupted around him. The air wavered with intense heat. Toxic gas compressed his lungs. With all the power in the world, he was still just a man._

_Vision blurred, Roku knelt down to catch a breath. His lungs filled with more smoke and ash. Sozin tried to run, to help, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed as he watched his friend succumb to the poison. He had always been there for Roku. He had always been there..._

_The old Fire Lord felt the agonizing pain of a blade stabbing through his back. As Roku fell, the steel drove deeper and deeper into Sozin, spilling blood. Right before his eyes, the Avatar's body deteriorated under the forces of nature. Sozin shared the noxious torture as poison dissolved their lungs and ghostly flames charred their flesh. Sozin cried out from a distance. Watching his friend die alone hurt more than any burn wound. The blade pierced straight through Sozin's torso, the sharp edge bathed in crimson. Struggling for an agonizing breath, Roku reached out for a last saving grace but grasped only emptiness. The Avatar and the Fire Lord fell in unison. Sozin's mind collapsed into pitch-blackness as the inferno engulfed the world. Then it was done._

Azulon lay flat on his back, staring at the blank ceiling. The blood curdling shrieks of his father rang in his ears. For many nights, Sozin struggled with intense nightmares, yelling in agony as he slept. He tried to console his father about the nightmares but Sozin remained silent. The old man felt alone and forsaken in the world. Depression weighed down on him. Every night, Azulon lay awake with conflict in his heart. There was no one to turn to. The painful screams of his father seared his mind. His thoughts wandered to the day his father told him about being Fire Lord:

_"Son, what makes a good ruler?"_

_Azulon stared with young, innocent eyes, "Being powerful, and brave, and strong."_

_Sozin chuckled, "Who told you that?"_

_The child shrugged._

_Sozin put a hand on his shoulder and pointed out across the ocean, "The world is full of amazing things that you haven't seen. Being the Fire Lord is about more than power, or strength, or bravery. People suffer everyday in poverty and disease. Being Fire Lord means you have to see everything, and relate to everyone."_

_"Ruling isn't all about controlling others," Sozin laughed, "even if we can."_

_The boy smiled as his father continued, "The secret to being the Fire Lord is mercy. When the time comes for you to take the throne, rule with compassion and care. You are responsible for healing painful hearts."_

Azulon went to help his father.

In the dead of night, Sozin sat at his desk, doused in candle-light. He stared at the blank piece of parchment. Ink dripped from the quill as he thought of the words to write. But there were none. There were no words to explain his emptiness. There were no words to explain his regrets. There were no words to explain his weakness. No matter how hard he tried to forget, the image lingered in his mind. The old man sat motionless in the dim light, alone.

What is life without happiness or love? Sozin felt hollow inside. There was nothing left. He couldn't find solace, even in dreams. Dreams only caused more suffering. Every night, he woke up sweating and breathing heavily. He glared at the moon with hatred. The soft light beckoned him to sleep. It beckoned him to succumb to the torture all over again. He stared silently at the parchment covered with black stains of ink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. All places and characters in this story belong to Bryke.**

* * *

Shadows danced in the murky hallways of the Royal Palace. The tapestries of past Fire Lords stood like hellish statues. Navigating through the darkness, Azulon felt lost in his very home. The dim light flickering under the doorway eased his mind as Azulon exhaled a sigh of relief. He entered quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Sozin gripped the quill, motionless.

Azulon closed the door. He took a seat next to his father.

"Everything will be ok."

Sozin blinked, but said nothing.

"Take my hand."

The young prince helped the Fire Lord stand up. Stiff, aching joints made it hard for Sozin to walk, sit, and lie down. Lending a shoulder for support, father and son left the bedroom.

The crown prince and the Fire Lord, silently advanced through the halls of the Royal Palace, two hearts beating in the pitch black night. Sozin shivered in the chilly wind as the two passed the courtyard. In the dead of night, there were no whispers, all was calm. Blinking, Sozin saw the same blackness as he did with his eyes closed. But he trusted the dependable shoulder of his son to guide him. Azulon steadily looked forward.

The old man and the young man reached a final doorway. Revitalizing night air filled their lungs. They fell into the sky. Over the flat tiles, they walked until they reached the end.

Sozin finally spoke, "On this balcony..."

Father and son stood side by side, overlooking the very same balcony from Sozin's memories. Sozin felt an alleviating calm. For once, he felt at peace. They enjoyed the mutual silence, once again. This time, Azulon spoke up:

"On this balcony, Roku promised you that you would change the world. Here, a dream was born: a dream of beauty, mercy, and generosity. Here, the Avatar and the Fire Lord dreamed they would share peace with the world."

Sozin managed a smile. Azulon stood behind his father as the two breathed in unison. He rested a hand on Sozin's shoulder and pointed to the dark world. He whispered softly in his ear:

"Before long, the sun will peek over the mountains and paint this dark world in light. The light will glisten on the sea like a thousand diamonds. The air will hold the sweet tang of salt. There will be life."

Tears built in Sozin's eyes.

"One day, your dream will be fully realized. The world will enjoy an era of peace, built on the ambition of two close friends, Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin. I will carry on your legacy as best I can. Thank you for showing me the world. Thank you for being there for me always."

Azulon shed a single tear, "I love you father."

The neck snapped like a twig.

A tear rolled down Azulon's cheek as he carried the body. During the lonely coronation, the tapestries of past Fire Lords paid solemn respect and the air stood still. The new, merciful Fire Lord delicately laid his father to rest.

Eyes closed, Sozin finally found peace in his dreams.


End file.
